The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for adjusting the display scale of an image.
Graphical applications, for example, drawing applications like Photoshop or Illustrator from Adobe, Publisher from Microsoft, AutoCad or even presentation applications such as Freelance from Lotus which include drawing features, regardless of whether they are vector or raster image based, commonly provide a zoom function. This enables an increase or decrease in the displayed scale of the image being worked on and allows either precise modification of an image with a pointing device or a keyboard or an overview of large portions of the image.
The setting of the displayed scale is typically performed as a discrete operation to the modification of the image, requiring the user to break from actual modification, set the required display scale, perform the modification, and then return the display scale to its original value.
This can be particularly annoying for a user who wishes to, for example, draw a line between remote points in a relatively large or complex drawing. If the user wishes to see both the start and end points of the line at the same time, the scale may have to be increased before drawing the line to the point where the user may not be able to accurately place the start and end points. Alternatively, the user zooms in before placing the start point and then pans across the drawing using one or both of the horizontal or vertical slider bars usually provided in such graphical applications. This can be disorienting for the user who may not appreciate their location within the drawing,
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for automatically adjusting the display scale of an image during modification of the image.